The present disclosure relates generally to radiation detector systems and, more particularly, to detecting one or more properties of a compositions, such as a geological composition.
Radiation-based spectroscopy can be used to understand and identify the properties of various compositions. For example, gamma-ray spectroscopy involves detecting elements of a composition emitting gamma rays to determine materials contained within the composition. In addition, in some cases, the composition may be exposed to radiation in order to induce materials within the composition to emit radiation in response. This induced radiation may also be detected to provide further information regarding the materials contained within the composition.
For example, during a wellbore drilling operation, information regarding the composition of the formation through which the wellbore is drilled may be collected either while the wellbore is being drilled or after a portion of the wellbore has been drilled. The density of the formation is typically used to determine the formation porosity. The measured porosity properties of the formation is then used to estimate the geological make up of the formation. Neutron logging is used to determine the hydrocarbon content of the surrounding formation. As such, both density logging and neutron logging are typically used during a wellbore drilling operation to provide insight into the formation being drilled.
However, such radiation-based spectroscopy use chemical sources that emit gamma radiation and neutron radiation, respectfully. These chemical sources typically emit dangerous levels of radiation and must be handled with care to avoid personnel receiving unnecessary doses of radiation. At the same time, the detector system is often handled or assembled by a number of workers in proximity with the radioactive chemical source.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.